As a portable terminal such as a tablet PC and a smart phone have been distributed, a user's needs for inputting and outputting information intuitively through a handwriting input and the like has been expanded. According to the above, a portable terminal has departed from using a traditional UI method, for example, a separate composition such as a key board, a key pad, a mouse and the like for various user input, and evolved to use an intuitive UI method using a finger, a touch pen and the like to input information.
Especially, in addition to a simple handwriting that inputs information, a handwriting inputting technique has been developed to draw a picture on a touch screen. According to the above, various types of handwriting tools such as a pencil, a brush, a highlighter and the like are provided, and a user may select one of the provided handwriting tools and input a handwriting by the tool.
However, in a conventional art, after a handwriting is input by a plurality of handwriting tools, if it is required to modify the input handwriting, there is a limitation of modifying the handwriting by each kind of a handwriting tool. For example, when it is required to delete a handwriting input by one handwriting tool in an area where handwritings input by two handwriting tools are mixed, by using an eraser tool, there is inconvenience that the handwriting input by the other handwriting tool, which is near or overlaps with the handwriting, is deleted together.
Accordingly, for an electronic device in which it is possible to input a handwriting, there is a need for a method of editing a handwriting according to a handwriting tool used to input the handwriting.